If you like we could play a game
by Symbelmine
Summary: A Steve el sueño no le afectaba, pero le afectaba Natasha y decidió que le gustaba que le afectase porque si no había cosas que entraran en su vida y la desordenaban no había nada por lo que valiera la pena arriesgarse.


Hola, pequeños cupcakes :3

Hoy regreso por estos lares con un fic para el **Reto #1: "El uno para el otro" del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS).** Intenté hacer algo corto, pero no me salió, casi 4000 palabras, pero nada del otro mundo xD Solo Steve y Natasha siendo dulces y lindos. El título es parte de la primera estrofa de una canción de Emelie Autumn, quien sepa cual es se gana un drabble a elección (solo el primero que me lo diga, eh xD)

Perdonadme por las faltas de ortografía que podías encontrar por ahí, no revisé bien porque ando enferma y ya saben que cuando la cabeza da vueltas xD.

* * *

_Nada me pertenece, Steve y Natasha son propiedad de Marvel._

* * *

_It started out as a feeling _  
_Which then grew into a hope _  
_Which then turned into a quiet thought _  
_Which then turned into a quiet word _

_The Call (Regina Spektor)_

—No sé porque te molestas tanto, Natasha, solo es fondue —dijo Tony, en su más alto tono de modestia. Una sonrisa se le asomaba en la comisura de los labios al ver a la súper espía encumbrar una ceja con patente furia.

Tony esperaba que el libro que ella mantenía en su regazo fuese a parar contra su cabeza, o que llegara hasta él con una patada voladora que lo enviase fuera de la torre o, quizá por obra de los intercomunicadores, o de JARVIS, Clint estuviese ya enterado de su nada inocente propuesta, pero, de todas las probabilidades patentes, la única que no esperaba era la de Steve riéndose a carcajadas.

Sí, el poco comprensor Steve estaba riéndose de una broma de doble sentido que el acababa de lanzar. Algo le dijo a Tony que aquel era el comportamiento más ajeno al Capitán que jamás había visto y eso, amigos míos, era un tema realmente interesante para el siempre curioso Anthony Stark.

—De qué te ríes, Rogers —se mofó, preguntándose si no sería una mera coincidencia y la Capsicle se estaría riendo de alguna tontería que había dibujado en el cuaderno que insistía en llevar a todos lados.

—Bueno, Tony, es que has hecho la misma sugerencia que Howard le hizo a Peggy en mi primera misión.

Eso era raro, Tony nunca había escuchado de su padre ninguna cosa relacionada entre fondue y mujeres, ni siquiera en doble sentido.

—Imposible.

—No, es en serio —repitió Rogers—. Tu padre le dijo a Peggy que si podían pasar por fondue luego de acercarme a la base.

—Genial —concluyó Tony molesto—. Entonces serás tú quien salga hoy con Natasha. Eso es malo, deberías avisarle primero a Clint, ya sabes, para que no se enfade y esas cosas.

—En ningún momento le he pedido salir a...

—Pequeños detalles —dijo Tony, encontrando de nuevo su característico humor—. La última vez llegaste setenta años tarde a la cita y ahora la querida Viuda Negra ha pasado medio año buscándote una. Yo creo que es perfecto.

Steve volteó a mirar a la espía, seguía a mitad del espacioso sofá negro con ejemplar de _Ana Karenina_ en las manos, sus ojos eran dos dagas afiladas que intentaban atravesar su reactor y mandarlo a la mismísima mierda. O eso vio él. Aunque, para ser sinceros, a Tony lo que le interesaba era la manera en que el Capi observa a la chica esperando una respuesta.

—No crees, Tony, que si el Capitán Rogers quisiera una cita conmigo ya me lo hubiese pedido —dijo, ya cansada de ser el blanco de sus burlas por ese día, entonces fue cuando cambió su foco de atención, y suavizando la mirada, se dirigió a Steve—. Lo siento Steve, te buscaré una buena cita para esta noche y nos olvidaremos de que Tony existe. Por cierto ¿Qué sucedió con Jenny?

—No era mi tipo —alcanzó a contestar antes de que Tony interrumpiera.

—No te hagas la estúpida, señora Romanov, tanto usted como yo sabemos que el Capitán América no podría pedirle una cita.

Steve y Natasha parecían preparados para contestar a eso, solo que Barton interrumpió de inmediato.

—Y tampoco veo a mi querida amiga diciéndole al capi que todas esas citas eran una excusa para tener de que hablar.

Los dos hombres sonrieron, eran el tipo de sonrisas maniáticas que hacían pensar al Capitán América y a la Viuda Negra que algo en la raza humana últimamente no iba muy bien. Clint pasó a sentarse del otro lado del sofá de cuero para no interponerse entre los protagonistas del chiste del día, y Tony se acercó hasta quedar frente al trío a menos de dos metros del sofá.

Era momento de construir flechas para cupido.

* * *

—Baje el arma, señor Rogers —el hombre que apuntaba con la nueve milímetros a la cabeza de Natasha parecía asustado, pero el tipo de traje negro y corbata dorada que parecía ser el líder hablaba con una soltura impresionante.

—Deberá bajar el arma si no quiere que la señorita sea eliminada.

Steve dejó caer el arma. Respiró profundo antes de hacer cualquier cosa y dirigió una mirada al restaurante que Tony les había recomendado, seguramente su amigo ya no volvería a hacerle tales favores. El local completo estaba en ruinas y las pocas personas que quedaban ahí se agachaban dócilmente ante los francotiradores y la emboscada de a pie que rodeaba el lugar. Tal vez Natasha había tenido razón y una cena elegante entre el Capitán América y la Viuda Negra era un sueño imposible si no se contaban con balas y agentes del nuevo SHIELD rodeando el lugar.

Lo bueno de todo eso, si es que tenía lado bueno, es que Fury se había sentido tan responsable por la _nueva relación que afianza la calidad del equipo_ que decidió correr él con todos los gastos.

—Ahora, señor Rogers, podría usted poner las manos tras la espalda y dar media vuelta.

En un principio iba a negarse. Si lo hacía no podría tener a Natasha de frente y ver que sucedía con ella, pero al mirarla delicadamente le dio a entender que podía hacerlo, que confiase en ella. Y eso hizo. Rápidamente le colocaron unas esposas y le vendaron los ojos. Atrás se escucharon unos pasos y forcejeos, debía ser que a Natasha le estaban haciendo lo mismo.

͏ ::- ͏::- ::͏-

La Viuda Negra trató de controlar sus instintos homicidas en pro de un plan más astuto que gritar y blasfemar como descarriada, aunque se moría de ganas por escupir a la cara de Bunin y decirle unas cuantas palabras muy fuertes en un buen y clásico ruso. Solo que no sabía ni siquiera si estaba a su lado en ese momento o ya se había ido.

No le gustaba estar vendada, menos con Steve tan cerca y en posible peligro. ¡Maldito Tony y sus ideas de una cita perfecta! Estiró las manos con elegancia y sacó uno de los clips que siempre guardaba en sus vestidos de manga larga, ya tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que de una u otra manera terminaría con esposas en las misiones de encubierto. Una, dos, tres vueltas y el clip es una llave maestra para cualquier tipo de cerradura.

_Secreto de espía: Mientras tienes un equipo completo para candados en bajo el colchón de tu cama, un clip te salvará la vida en cualquier momento. _

Las esposas se deslizaron con facilidad, solo que no pudo hacer nada hasta escuchar tres silbidos claros perforar el aire y causar unas cuantas explosiones.

«Barton» pensó con una mezcla de fastidio y esperanza, antes de escuchar a un helicóptero y una patrulla a pie de SHIELD rodearlos junto a sus captores.

—Señor Bunnin, podría usted liberar a los agentes Rogers y Romanov antes de que debamos usar armamento pesado —la voz de María resonó en los altavoces y el mal humor de Natasha se hizo totalmente presente ¿Por qué? Porque si SHIELD hubiese llegado diez minutos antes estaría teniendo la mejor cena de su vida.

Había salido de su apartamento secreto a las diecinueve cuarenta y cinco, luciendo un vestido entallado color vino con accesorios y zapatos en color plata. A las vente menos cinco Steve estaba tendiéndole la mano para subir en la limusina que Tony muy _amablemente_ les había cedido por esa noche, el ídolo de américa no sabía dónde meter su inseguridad con las chicas mientras trataba de comportarse más caballeroso de lo que Natasha podía recordar la tratara alguna vez un hombre. Y no es que se quejara de la multitud de citas con las cuales se había desvelado en torrenciales noches de lujuria, o las que simplemente habían logrado hacerle olvidar que era un arma homicida en manos negras que no conocían la empatía; la cosa es que se trataba de Steve Rogers y Steve la hacía sentir de nuevo inocente y llena de esperanzas. También le pintaba pajaritos porque ese smoking negro hecho a la medida, junto a la corbata y el pañuelo azul cobalto lo sacaban de una pelicula y lo ponían a su disposición solo por una noche.

—Steve, no te incomodes —le había dicho cariñosamente cuando él se rascaba por tercera vez el cuello de manera incomoda—. No voy a comerte, lo juro.

Sí, quizá no fue la mejor elección de palabras, el intenso sonrojo en la cara del capitán lo delataba.

—Ya lo sé, mala elección. Olvida lo que te dije y solo compórtate con normalidad, las chicas de estadística me dijeron que no eras un tonto cuando salías con ellas.

—Ellas son las chicas de estadística, no… —se calló a media oración, dándole tiempo a ambos de volver la mirada hacia otro lado e imaginar que no sucedía lo que sucedía.

Total, se trataba de un juego estúpido entre Stark y Barton viendo cómo podían hacerles de cupido, y la idea en sí no era tan descabellada, intentaba no pensar Natasha, después de todo era la chica más cercana al Capitán América. Y Sharon ¡por qué no intentaba que Sharon saliera con él! Ah, sí, ya recordaba:

—la señorita Sharon es de SHIELD, no de los vengadores.

Las palabras de JARVIS sonaban demasiado a algo que Tony habría dicho por casualidad de forma poco _casual_ en un charla cualquiera, así que para la entrenada mente de la espía se trataba de una medida para mantener un círculo cerrado alrededor de su organización de héroes.

—¿Ahora eres tú quien no habla? —Natasha se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que había estado callada más tiempo de lo usual, sumergida en las implicaciones de su cita cinco estrellas.

—Creo que me has pegado los nervios, Steve. Me siento como una niñita en su primer baile, culparé a la limusina y a los idiotas que planearon esta cita… me hubiese gustado más que fuese algo que nosotros _planeáramos._

—Esto no es una misión, Natasha, tu misma me lo dijiste antes —Steve entornó los ojos de manera malhumorada, aunque sin mirarla a ella, seguramente recordaba como lo había acosado Tony para que la invitará a salir.

—Lo sé, si fuera de ese modo todo iría viento en popa y unas cuantas balas nos estarían peligrando cerca al trasero.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad, y eso fue suficiente para que Natasha se relajara un poco más y cambiara la conversación hacia lo relajado que se veía Fury ahora que era jefe de una nueva SHIELD. Conversación sin trascendencia, hubiera podido decir, sino fuera porque en los quince minutos de viaje en limusina no hubiese prestado tanta atención a la manera y gestos en que Steve hablaba, que decían sin preguntar que había crecido en la problemática Brooklyn, sin necesidad de especificar el siglo y la década. Eso le gustaba, siempre le había gustado, porque le recordaba que en el fondo estaba tan perdido como ella y había tenido que arañar la vida con las mismas fuerzas para salir adelante.

No había notado siquiera que estaban ya frente al lujoso restaurante. Después de que el chofer asignado abriese la puerta, Steve bajó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla de forma galante y apropiada, como si el atender mujeres fuese su profesión de toda una vida. Y luego la guío dentro de forma cortés, sin apresurarse ni un minuto en relacionar su llegada con los cuchicheos que se formaron en la fila de espera; ellos no tenían necesidad de que les dieran una mesa libre, la suya ya estaba reservada, pero Natasha no pudo evitar el querer quedarse un poco más fuera de ese lugar y disfrutar del estar con Steve haciéndose bromas tontas y hablando del pasado que el verse rodeada de toda esa gente que intuía quien sabe cuántas cosas al ver a dos reconocidas estrellas caminar del brazo hacia una cena íntima.

Lo bueno, y lo que en realidad la hizo sentir más a gusto, fue el saber que estaba con el Capitán América y que, aunque seguramente desde algún lugar los vigilaban, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos y todos los demás podían morirse de envidia, después de todo ¿Qué tan normal es que el chico estrella le pida a una cita a un caso perdido como ella?

El camarero que los atendió trató de no intimidarse ante el porte del superhéroe que tenía delante y falló de manera estúpida cuando comenzó a tartamudear mientras los llevaba a la mesa.

—Calmado, amigo —dijo Steve en tono conciliador, después de cinco minutos de balbuceo, dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda—. Solo soy otro más de sus clientes, no se preocupe. Solo traiga el vino que mejor recomendación tiene.

El chico había salido pitado en dirección a la concina mientras Steve sonreía.

—Parece que tiene don de gentes, señor Rogers —Ella lo llamaba Rogers siempre que estaban en público, a veces de le hacía extraño la facilidad con que dejaba de tutearlo para comportarse más profesional.

—A mí me parece que esto ha sido una mala idea, no siquiera recuerdo como dijo Tony que se utilizaban los ¿trece cuchillos?

No pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, si, su acompañante podía aparentar ser todo un hombre de mundo consciente del siglo XXI por el que atravesaba, pero aún se hacía lío con las nimiedades.

—Eso es en una cena estilo inglés, no se preocupe. Éste, por lo que veo, es un restaurante francés, así que solo serán los clásicos dos juegos, uno para la comida y otro para el postre.

Se rieron un momento del pésimo tema de conversación que tenían, puesto que si era una cita romántica lo de menor importancia era la comida. Natasha por más que lo intentó dejo de prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor después de que el vino llegó y brindaron por las ideas tontas de Tony y el pésimo secuaz que era Clint. No se creyó nada de lo que sucedía cuando Steve hizo una broma con referencia a la cultura pop y ambos estallaron en una carcajada grandiosa que molestó a la mitad de los comensales, mucho menos pensó en las personas extrañas que empezaban a llenar el lugar si tenía delante al guapo de guapos escuchándola hablar sobre lo difícil que era ser espía y mujer al mismo tiempo y lo imposible que era levantarse de la cama a las cinco de la mañana cuando la noche anterior se había desvelado leyendo algún libro que llevaba meses atrasado en su buró por culpa de las misiones.

Pero como nada es color de rosa, algo debía cagar la perfecta noche, y esa cosa era la mafia rusa.

* * *

Decir que estaba enojado era poco, no solo porque en verdad se estaba divirtiendo en su cita con Natasha antes de que todas las balas, los francotiradores, SHIELD y la mafia llegaran, sino que aparte de eso les tocaba el papeleo. ¡El maldito y odioso papeleo parecía que no podía esperar!

—Bueno, mi parte esta lista. Me iré a dormir —Barton se levantó de su silla perezosamente, estirando el cuerpo como una ardilla saliendo de una larga hibernación.

—¿Ya terminaste? —la mirada de Natasha parecía querer atravesarlo en pedazos.

—Sí, dos informes: uno personal y otro por posibles implicaciones —sonrió como para compensar la poca carga laboral que le habían otorgado frente a la muy extensa de los otros dos—. Lamento mucho haber arruinado su cita, de verdad.

—Lamentarás más las cosas si sigues aquí en los próximos treinta segundos.

La cara de espanto en el hombre no tenía precio.

—Buenas noches, Steve. —Y salió rápidamente de la zona de cubículos en la que trabajaban a esa hora. Quizá fueran entre las cero y las trecientas.

El Capitán América observó cómo su acompañante, con un poco de rabia, miraba las dos carpetas frente a ella y varias de las páginas que ya había llenado a mano con alguno de los informes de rutina que siempre entregaban después de una misión. Suspiró con cansancio y empezó a cliquear rápidamente su bolígrafo. Para Steve fue tierno verla de esa manera, no llegaba a exasperarse así muy seguido y menos a demostrarlo cuando alguien estaba cerca, así que podía considerarse afortunado.

Se levantó del pequeño escritorio en que trataba de terminar su trabajo y caminó hasta la cafetera para servir dos tazas. Una para él y otra para Natasha.

—Siento que no sea el estupendo vino que pedimos antes.

—Gracias, Steve, esto en verdad me cae mejor que un vino.

Se sonrieron con dulzura. A medio camino entre comenzar una conversación o ser personas responsables y hacer su trabajo, decidieron que lo mejor era relajarse, total ya les habían arruinado una buena noche. Se quedaron en su sitio por un rato, mientras dejaban a la cafeína despertar su ya de por si enérgicos cuerpos.

—Por cierto, Steve, me gusta tu lado de modelo ejecutivo, es sexy.

Después de que las mejillas se le colorearan hábilmente, Rogers dejó de recargarse contra el escritorio de Natasha y giró sobre sus talones como para que ella pudiese juzgar mejor desde cualquier ángulo. Al volver a quedar frente a ella guiñó un ojo de forma divertida y muy amigable, recordado que ella se permitía ser espontanea siempre que no había más de dos personas en una habitación.

—Yo la tengo fácil, solo necesité que Tony pusiera mis medidas en encargo rutinario de su ropa y JARVIS se encargó de escoger lo que más me favoreciera —dijo restándole importancia, puesto que no estaba en sus genes mentir y menos a una dama—. En cambio tú te ves fantástica, aun cuando nuestra cita oficialmente terminaba a la media noche.

—¿Qué soy? ¿Cenicienta? —Natasha rodó los ojos.

—No sé, eso dijeron Fury y Barton, que debías estar de vuelta a la media noche si no quería flechas en el trasero.

Sin ningún aviso Natasha estalló en risas y se lo contagió a Steve, riendo tanto y tan alto que uno de los guardias del edificio pasó a preguntar si todo estaba en orden, cosa que lamentó cuando la Viuda Negra habló en su tono frío y profesional sobre la manera en que solía infiltrarse en edificios de avanzada acabando con cada vigilante antes de que cualquiera lo notará. Otra ronda de risas más gracias a la cara del tipo y Steve ya estaba mareado de alegría, juegos y los ojos Natasha que lo observaban siempre con una vehemencia inhumana. ¿Qué veía ella en un pobre chico de Brooklyn? Nada, o eso trataba de decirse el capitán cuando la pillaba detenida observando su cara sin distraerse.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara? —preguntó al fin, cuando venció su timidez y dejó de sentirse cohibido por ella.

—Pues son bonitos monos los que tienes en la cara.

—Que chistosa.

Más risas.

—¿Quieres más café, Steve? Creo que la nueva SHIELD ha mejorado el producto.

—Entonces hicimos dos buenas acciones por la humanidad destruyendo la anterior.

Risas y olor a café nuevo preparándose.

—Me gusta esta cita —dijo Steve mientras observaba como Natasha desempacaba crema, azúcar y malvaviscos de un compartimento secreto en la cafetería—. Parece que conoceré todos los secretos del mundo si te sigo.

—Puede que conozcas más que eso.

Natasha puso una taza de café en las manos de Steve y volvieron a los cubículos.

Cada uno se sentó tratando de trabajar, colocado las mesas una en frente de la otra, de manera que al levantar la vista Steve siempre tenía un detalle de su amiga por observar. Un mechón rojo deslizándose frente a su cara, una boca bien formada que susurraba palabras por lo bajo mientras repasaba lo que escribía, unos ojos que se entornaban buscando errores. Miles y miles de cosas a las que prestarles atención y él solo pensaba en lo idiota que podía ser Tony, pero en lo bueno que fue con él al organizarle esa cita. Escribe todos sus informes a mano y sin prestarles atención.

—Termine —gritaron al tiempo, soltando un par de sonrisas bobas al escucharse.

A Steve el sueño no le afectaba, pero le afectaba Natasha y decidió que le gustaba que le afectase porque si no había cosas que entraran en su vida y la desordenaban no había nada por lo que valiera la pena arriesgarse. Así que puso todo en las carpetas que correspondía y ayudó como pudo a Natasha, notando que por error mezclaba palabras rusas (o sea, él presumía que podía ser ruso) junto al vocabulario inglés en sus informes, no se lo dijo porque la vio cansada y molesta, no quería ponerla peor.

Caminaron al lado del otro por los amplios corredores sin hablar mucho, solo monosílabos secos con los que Steve trataba de encubrir sus nerviosos ¿Por qué? Pues no lo sabía, solo que pasar tiempo con Natasha le gustaba y el terminar con eso por hoy se le hacía difícil, solo quería quedarse a su lado y hablar, hablar y hablar, porque ella era la única, aparte de Sam, con quien entablar una conversación no era tarea titánica.

—Gracias de nuevo, Steve —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, cuando encontró su motocicleta estacionada junto a la de Steve y se disponían a partir.

—¿Gracias, por qué? No tuvimos ninguna cita.

—Pero me divertí. —Un beso en la mejilla y estaba subiéndose al vehículo.

—¿Entonces crees que sea posible otra cita? —ella lo miró con sorpresa, como si no esperara que él tomara el valor para invitarla a salir por su cuenta.

—Solo un café, vale. —dijo acercándose a su rostro, que por la motocicleta estaba a la misma altura del suyo—. Tú pagas el café, yo el resto.

* * *

¿Qué sucedió luego? Lo dejo a sus sucias y adorables mentes :3

P.D: Felicitadme, esta es mi historia número 100 :)

_A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. Agradezco tu favorito, pero aprecio muchísimo tu comentario (:_


End file.
